


Family

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen, Leaving Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6214393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will didn't understand that Merlin had to leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

Merlin knew he'd made a mistake. After all, his mother told him time and time again that to keep his magic secret.

But Will was family, almost blood, able to keep secrets as well as anyone could. Even Hunith didn't know about old man Simpson, what they'd done. He knew he could trust Will with his life – had trusted him with it.

But his mum just turned those sad eyes on him, shoving his pack and a letter for his great-uncle Gaius into his hands. With a quick hug and a kiss, she waved him out the door.

Will hadn't taken it well, refusing to listen to Merlin's explanations, shouting that Merlin could live with him if it came down to it, that Hunith was being ridiculous. But Merlin knew better, knew in his heart, she was right.

In such a small village, things would only get worse. There'd be questions, lots of them, and the village elders would want to know why so many strange things were happening. Unexplained things. Magical things. Those questions could only lead to uncomfortable – dangerous – answers.

So he walked away, knowing that he couldn't stay.

He just hoped that Will would forgive him someday.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the BBC version of Merlin; BBC and Shine do. I am very respectfully borrowing them with no intent to profit. No money has changed hands. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
